


Paper Cranes

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Notes, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: The notes were one of their most beloved traditions. It started before they were even really a thing, when they were making their first cautious approaches towards each other.It all began with a delicately folded crane on Harry’s desk at the end of a long day.





	Paper Cranes

The notes were one of their most beloved traditions. It started before they were even really a thing, when they were making their first cautious approaches towards each other. 

It all began with a delicately folded crane on Harry’s desk at the end of a long day.

_Potter,_

_My students wouldn’t stop talking about your Patronus lesson today - it was very frustrating, they wouldn’t listen to a word I said about Dreamless Sleep. Please be more considerate in the future._

_DM_

_P.S. It’s good you taught them how to cast a Patronus. Let’s just say I wish it was something we’d all been taught when we were younger._

_Malfoy,_

_Have you ever considered making your lessons more interesting? I can’t help it if mine are just a lot cooler than yours…_

_HP_

_P.S. What even is your patronus? I’ve tried to guess but I just can’t figure it out._

After that the notes just kept coming, ranging from witty observations on various students, to fierce debates about the relative skill and cup hopes of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams. Something about putting pen to paper made them feel freer than they ever did in person, when it was too easy to remember what they had been like 10 years ago, students wandering these halls rather than professors. 

Over the course of the term the notes changed though, their conversations gently touching on harder, more painful topics, the distance provided by the notes allowing them to say things that would otherwise have remained hidden.

_I should have apologised for what happened in the bathroom…_

_I did know it was you at the Manor that night…_

_I’m sorry you had to go through all that…_

_I’m sorry I didn’t fight sooner…_

And then, the most surprising thing. With the awkward, horrible topics dealt with, their past mistakes forgiven, all that was left was true, genuine friendship. 

The notes soon became a highlight of Harry’s day. He was constantly on the lookout for the next one, never quite knowing where Draco (for they were friends now, so he was Draco, not Malfoy) might have hidden it or what it might contain. 

The first time he received one that could almost be considered flirty, he nearly spat out his drink, only narrowly avoiding spraying Professor Flitwick with pumpkin juice.

 _Potter_ , (Draco still stubbornly refused to use his first name, despite all of Harry’s protests)

_You must truly be delusional if you think that your seeker is good enough to go toe to toe with Simpson. He’s good, I’ll grant you that, but he can’t keep up with our seeker in a straight chase for the snitch. She’s far too quick for him, and it’s not like she’ll have the same… distractions I had to contend with back when we were playing against each other._

_But if you’re really feeling that confident, I suppose we could have a little bet on it? I have some… ideas about what we could wager._

_DM_

_P.S. Your keeper is even worse than Weasley. I didn’t think that was possible._

It made sense then that the notes remained an important method of communication throughout the tentative, early stages of their relationship, and then throughout the years of love, partnership, and the merging of their lives. 

Whenever he was feeling sad, or was missing Draco, Harry loved to look through the notes, charting the progress of their relationship. From the first time he asked Draco out, through the passionate first year where they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and the years of living together, always finishing with the most important note he ever sent. 

_Draco,_

_Overheard one of the first years talking today, telling her friend all about Snape (apparently her mum left Hogwarts just after we started). She was saying she was ready to be terrified by you, but turns out you’re a right softie. You need to get working on your image if you want to keep any authority over these students._

_Harry_

_P.S I hear that Hannah’s started stocking that whiskey you always go on about. If you ever fancied a trip to the Leaky to test it out, I could be persuaded to join you._

_Potter,_

_Wow, way to make me feel old. How can people only a few years older than us have children old enough to go to Hogwarts? What a horrifying thought._

_I don’t know what you’re talking about, the children are all terrified of me._

_DM_

_P.S I won’t stoop to ‘persuading’ you, but I will tell you that I plan to be at the Leaky at 8pm next Friday, with a bottle of that whiskey and two glasses._

_Potter,_

_I have to go, I’m supposed to be supervising breakfast today. Merlin only knows why it starts so early on a Saturday, aren’t teenagers supposed to like sleep?_

_DM_

_P.S Last night was… fun. And incredible. And I wouldn’t mind a repeat sometime._

_P.P.S Did you know you snore? I can’t believe you’re managing to sleep through that racket you’re making._

_Draco,_

_I know you’re being responsible and doing your job and all that boring stuff, but once you’ve finished supervising Quidditch training, come to my quarters?_

_I miss you, and your body, and the things you do to me._

_Harry_

_P.S. Seriously, love, be quick. I want you._

_Potter,_

_Must you always fall asleep straight afterwards? If you wake up wondering where I am, I’ve gone to the kitchen for snacks. You’ve exhausted me, I need to replenish my energy._

_Draco_

_P.S. So, ‘baby’ is what does it for you, huh? Interesting._

_Love,_

_I got called back up to the castle, something about a student who’s having nightmares about Voldemort and wants to talk to me about it._

_Dinner’s keeping warm in the oven - it’s your favourite._

_I’ll be back in time for bed I hope. Don’t wait up though, you get too grumpy if you don’t get enough sleep - get the bed nice and warm for me._

_Love,  
Harry _

_P.S. How do I help a student with their nightmares when the only way I know to stop mine is to sleep next to you?_

_Darling,_

_I hope the student is alright, although judging by how long you’ve been gone it doesn’t seem like they are._

_Dinner was delicious, thank you._

_You can talk, you’re always in the worst mood if you get woken up too early._

_Warm up your own bed, and don’t you dare come in and put your cold toes on me when I’m already sleeping._

_Love,  
Draco_

_P.S I’m asleep, so please try not to make a horrible noise when you get in. Remember the squeaky stair._

_Draco,_

_I hope you’ve had a good day, love, and that the 6th year class wasn’t as bad as you were expecting._

_I’ve booked us a table at your favourite restaurant for 8 o’clock._

_Come and meet me there? I’ve got a question I need to ask you._

_I love you with all my heart,  
Harry_

_P.S I called ahead and checked, they’ve put the tart you liked best back on the menu. Obviously your strongly worded letter did the trick. See you soon, my love._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ninshadow, for the Tumblr prompts: 'terms of endearment' and 'love notes'.
> 
> Thank you to Keyflight790 for beta'ing. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated ❤️
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/post/185521801674/fluff-prompts-drarry-5-and-20)!


End file.
